


Night Songs

by AngelontheGround



Category: RWBY
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I can't stop writing Blake as a scared kitty, You can take their relationship however, buzzzzzzz, needs to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelontheGround/pseuds/AngelontheGround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day and Night are opposite sides of the same coin, and people are no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Songs

Blake sat up in bed with a start, her heart pounding, mind racing. Glancing hurriedly around the room, and noticing nothing out of the ordinary, she relaxed, her back curving into a slightly more relaxed position.  _Get a grip on yourself, Blake. It was only a dream._

Even so, she couldn't resist quickly standing and peeking over the top edge of the bunk bed she shared with her partner of the past 2 years. She sighed with relief as she spotted the familiar mane of long blonde hair and heard the soothing rhythm of Yang's gentle snoring and, satisfied, settled back down on her bed. It swayed and creaked as it always did whenever someone sat on it, but even that sometimes frightening noise and movement were reassuring to Blake. Not wanting to leave the sanctuary of her surroundings, but at the same time acknowledging she needed sleep, Blake closed her eyes again.

* * *

"No. No... No, Yang wouldn't do that. No, it's not possible. Yang can't be-"

Yang blinked open her eyes. She knew that only one thing could wake her up as quickly as this disturbance had; Blake was in trouble. Immediately, she swung her legs over the side of her bed, ignoring the rasp of wood against her thighs and dropping to the floor. Turning, she let out a sigh of relief that her partner was still in her bed, but that was quickly cut off as she saw the state she was in. Blake twisted and writhed in her sleep, letting out semi-coherent moans of pain and suffering, sweat beading along her brow and tears- _tears? From Blake?_ -welled in her eyes. Yang dropped to her knees beside the bed, grasping her partner's shoulder and shaking her gently at first, then more roughly as Blake failed to respond.

"Hey- Blake. Blake, wake up. Blake! Bla-"

Blake felt a strong hand grasping her shoulder, tearing her away from the nightmare. Her spine stiffened, shying away from the unbidden contact. A moue of dismay broke the silence, and she knew whose hand it was. She blinked open her brilliant amber eyes, meeting the concerned lilac gaze of her teammate and partner.

"I'm sorry. I woke you up." It wasn't a question.

Her partner only shook her head in relief. "Yeah, ya' did, just a little. But I woke up to save my Blakey from her nightmare, so s'all good."

Blake blushed profusely at that, turning her head away from her partner to hide the heat surging across her face, mentally preparing herself for further teasing. But Yang's tone wasn't sarcastic or jocular; instead, it was uncharacteristically gentle.

"Heya, Blakey... D'you want t' talk 'bout it? I'm your partner, y'know. If there's anything on your mind, y' can talk to me."

Blake blinked in surprise at that, taken aback by the contrast between this and Yang's usual demeanor. This was nothing like the carefree, pun-wielding blonde that punched Ursi in the face for sport. This was...a softer side to her partner.

"I-it's nothing in particular. Sometimes, when i think about it, it just becomes clear to me that we are all putting our lives on the line, every day, and one day we might not be so lucky. What I said to Ruby is more true than I thought. We really don't live in a fairy tale."

The concern, the pain, the fear filling Blake's voice punctured something in Yang, something right in her gut. Seeing her stoic, fierce partner so raw, so vulnerable, left her speechless.

She could tell, however, that Blake really didn't want words.

So the blonde sat down beside her on the bed and hugged her tightly, pulling her closer, trying to share her warmth. "Listen, Blakey. Me, or Weiss, or Rubes, we're not going anywhere. We'll always be here, fighting just beside you. And when you need more than just teammates, when you need friends, we'll be there for that too." She gave Blake's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Blake nodded, feeling her partner's high body heat through the thin nightclothes they had on and bathing in it. Once upon a time it might have surprised her how warm Yang was, but she was used to her flaming partner by now. She put both of her arms around Yang's waist, as if begging her silently not to go. Yang, for her part, understood the message perfectly.

She lay down beside her teammate and, arms wrapped around her, her head tucked into Blake's shoulder, promptly fell asleep. Blake was a little longer in nodding off, but she was content to lie there and listen to her partner. Listen to her breathe, listen to her heart beat, listen to the sounds of life echoing through her.

Blake was intimately familiar with Yang, all her quirks, oddities, mannerisms. But for one, she never grew tired of listening to her sleep. It was just so peaceful, listening to the rhythmic in-and-out of her breathing, the small noises she made as she dreamt. But now, Blake was closer than she'd been before. She could feel her partner as well as hear her, now. Feel the steady rise and fall of her chest, feel the vibrations within her body as she snored. But most of all, she could feel the steady bass thump of her heart.

And all of these noises, these feelings, they all came together to form a song.

Everything forms a song.

The rustle of rose petals and the high, bubbly laughter, the constant chatter of new ideas and the whir of machinery was Ruby's song.

The twinkling of glyphs and the swish of the rapier, the flutter of a skirt and a harsh voice that belied soft words was Weiss's song.

The crinkle of pages turning and the cautious twitch of cat ears, the snap of a ribbon and the quiet reality was her own song.

But now it seemed to Blake that everyone had two songs. A day song, and a night song. Yang's day song was full of exuberance and the bang of her gauntlets, but her night song was very different. Full of peace, quiet tranquility.

So Blake fell asleep, her nightmare long forgotten.

Listening to the night song.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I really like that 'fin' at the end, lemme know what you think... Again, please review and help me give you more things to read!


End file.
